digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keramon
who would become as a partner. In the Japanese version, Willis isn't involved in the events of Our War Game!. Neon Hanamura Arata Sanada Dating Scammer Suguru |jacards= , , , , , |encards= , , |n1=(Ko:) 케라몬''Digimon Masters'' Keramon |s1=Keramon X }} Keramon is an Unidentified Digimon. It digivolved from Tsumemon. Its physique has gotten larger, and with its huge mouth, it can eat away at much more data than Tsumemon could. Because it eats away at more than 100 s of data per second, the data is destroyed the instant it enters Keramon. Due to its extremely cheerful personality, it thinks of its destructive actions as just part of its play. Attacks *'Bug Blaster'This attack retains its original name of "Crazy Giggle" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Crazy Giggle): Spews out an exceptionally destructive bullet of light while laughing (?). *'Fool Out'This attack is named "Full Out" in Digimon Masters.: Emits an unbearable discord. *'Crazy Turn': Attacks by extending its arms and spinning around. *'Crazy Smoke': Blows out poisonous smoke. *'Network Flapping' Design Etymologies ;Keramon (ケラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for cackling. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Keramon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Tsukaimon. *Escaped 5 times. *180 DEX. *Opened 25 chests. Keramon is also a requirement for Bakemon and Soulmon. Digimon Fusion Digimon World DS Keramon digivolves from Kuramon, and can digivolve further into Chrysalimon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Keramon is #050, and is a Tank-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 114 HP, 113 MP, 78 Attack, 72 Defense, 60 Spirit, 60 Speed, and 30 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Breath 2 and Numb Ward 1 traits. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. Keramon digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve further into Kurisarimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Keramon, your Digimon must be at least LV 18 with 450 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a Keramon. Keramon can be hatched from the Evil Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Keramon is #047, and is a Rookie-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements, and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Money Liker and Bug Glasses traits. Keramon digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve into Chrysalimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Keramon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Keramon can DigiFuse to Chrysalimon with Hagurumon and Mushroomon, and to Armageddemon with Kuramon, Chrysalimon, Infermon, and Diaboromon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Keramon is a Dark Free Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve to Wizardmon, Kurisarimon, Bakemon and PlatinumSukamon. Its special attack is Crazy Giggle and its support skill is Destroyer which has a 10% chance of any attack instantly killing the opponent. In Complete Edition, Keramon can also digivolve to Arcadiamon (Champion). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Keramon is #031 and is a Dark Free Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve to Wizardmon, Kurisarimon, Bakemon, PlatinumSukamon and Arcadiamon (Champion). Its special attack is Crazy Giggle and its support skill is Destroyer which has a 10% chance of any attack instantly killing the opponent. Digimon World: Next Order Keramon is a Dark Unknown type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve into Chrysalimon, Guardromon, Meicoomon, and Kabuterimon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Keramon cannot be raised until Armageddemon has been defeated. Digimon Battle Keramon digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve to Kurisarimon. Digimon Masters Keramon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon. It can digivolve to Chrysalimon. Digimon Heroes! Keramon can digivolve to Chrysalimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Keramon digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve to Chrysalimon. Digimon Links Keramon digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve to Wizardmon, Chrysalimon, Bakemon, and PlatinumSukamon. Digimon ReArise Keramon's digivolves from Tsumemon and will digivolve to PlatinumSukamon or Chrysalimon. Notes and references